A new sin
by hannibal1996
Summary: Ralph is struggling to adjust to the modern world. He has made peace with his daughter but his past is catching up with him. Ralph must confront an old enemy and forgive himself for his old sins and the new ones.
1. The name

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever and Brainstormandthethinker for your help. I do not own Carrie.**

A new sin chapter 1: The name

Ralph woke up. He had, had another nightmare. Every Time he woke up the room started to shake. This had happened nearly every night. It was three in the morning and Ralph was covered in sweat. He got up and started his day, sleep was no longer necessary to him.

He started his day with a run around the block. It was still dark and raining but he didn't care about that. He normally went out for breakfast at a diner Gareth told him to go to. He ordered some eggs and bacon but he didn't really care. He could hardly eat. Carrie had given him a phone but he wasn't really sure on how to use most of it. Carrie started to ring him.

''Hey, how are you?'' Ralph asked. He was happy that she was ringing him.

''It is six in the morning. Go to bed.'' Carrie said. She was clearly tired.

''You're awake.'' Ralph replied. When it came to him and her, he wasn't sure who the adult was.

''I'm a mother with a job. Aside I was told you hated early mornings, they were like.'' Carrie said. Ralph knew the answer.

''It was like having a flashlight pointing at your eyes whilst having a bucket of ice thrown onto you. Your mother did that to me a few times, you know before we were a couple. Actually once on her birthday when we were engaged, that made her laugh.'' Ralph said. He sounded happy but Carrie was shocked. Margaret never spoke about him and she didn't know Margaret was capable of having a romantic side or even a humorous side.

''She never really spoke of you. I never knew you had moments like that.'' Carrie said. She started to remember her mother and the pain she caused her.

''She was still human. To be honest I still wonder whether she was actually a robot.'' Ralph said chuckling. Carrie had frozen.

''Yeah.'' Carrie could barely speak.

''Do you want some advice. Say something if you don't...Very well. Remember the best and forget the worst.'' Ralph said. When it came to his life if he forgot it all then there would be nothing left. Except the birth of Carrie.

Ralph was in the hospital waiting room. Margaret had already given birth to Carrie at their house but the paramedics took her to the hospital. Ralph was terrified. He hadn't had a drink in about an hour which was unusual for him when he was scared. John then walked in and sat next to him.

''How are you doing?'' John said as he sat down next to him.

''Terrified.'' Ralph said. John took out a flask full of whisky and handed it to Ralph.

''Dutch courage.'' John said.

''Here, here.'' Ralph said as he took a swig. He didn't want people seeing him.

Several hours later Ralph was called into Margarets hospital room. John had decided to stay behind but would come as soon as his best friend needed help.

''Hey.'' Ralph said as he walked in.

''Hey.'' Margaret said. She had a newly born Carrie in her arms. Ralph just stared at her, amazed.

''Is that her?'' Ralph said as he looked at the baby. He knew it was a girl but they hadn't decided on a name yet.

''Yeah. Do you want to hold her?'' Margaret said and Ralph took her in his arms. He knew he was a little drunk but it didn't matter to him.

''We still haven't decided on a name yet.'' Ralph said.

''Do you want to name her after anyone.'' Margaret asked him.

''I remember someone from a long time ago. It was after I left the orphanage and I had no idea what to do next but I found someone who helped me. Don't worry it wasn't a relationship but more of a brother and sister thing.'' Ralph explained as he was mesmerised by the baby.

''Who was she?'' Margaret asked. She was really tired.

''Carrietta.'' Ralph said. He looked at Margaret and smiled.

''Its a good name.'' Margaret said.

''Carrietta White.'' Ralph said. He had to get used to that name.

''Carrie for short.'' Margaret said.

Ralph was round Carrie house. It was the middle of the day and they were having lunch. Nathan was at work and Margaret was at school.

''So have you found any work?'' Carrie asked. She was trying to break the silence.

''No not yet. I was only a construction worker but I don't think my body can handle that kind of work anymore. What about you?'' Ralph said.

''Well Nathan has been doing ok at the moment and I have been wanting to become an author.'' Carrie said. The truth was, was that she had no idea what she wanted to do.

''Sounds brilliant. Good luck with that.'' Ralph said and Carrie smiled.

Ralph and Carrie were watching TV because they had nothing better to do. The political news show came on that people watched. He used to support the Palmer initiative.

''This is the aftermath of an attack. A mask assailant killed seven policemen. He is believed to be military trained but this is why we need to be more aggressive.'' The presenter started to yell but Ralph used his powers to mute it.

''What is up?'' Carrie asked. Ralph was frozen. He watched the footage of the assailant he started to remember something. It was the way the person fought the police. They were being shot and thrown side to side.

''I know that person.'' Ralph said as he looked at the assailant. The person was wearing a black suit with black mask. The suit was mainly kevlar and had to be military grade.

''Its like the Winter Soldier. Sorry but Nathan is a comic book nerd and he likes to talk about it. He used to call me Phoenix, from the X-men.'' Carrie said. Ralph was shocked she knew about this stuff.

''Yeah I know. She turned into Dark Phoenix. If he is the Winter Soldier then I guess that makes me Captain America.'' Ralph replied. Carrie was shocked at the fact he knew about this stuff.

''Why?'' Carrie asked. She didn't know why that made him Captain America.

''I used to work with him.'' Ralph said and Carries mind went blank.

A woman in a suit was walking down the corridor. She walked into her office. She had pale skin with black hair and glasses.

''I thought we had a deal?'' The woman said. There was a man sitting at her office desk. he had his face turned away from her.

''We do have a deal. I bring you his head and you give me the cure.'' The man said as he swung around so she could see his face. It was covered in scars but more like scars you get from an illness. He had a tanned face as if he spent a lot of time abroad and gelled black hair.

''Bring me the head of the man who killed my father and I will give you the cure to your disease.'' The woman said. She was annoyed that he was there.

''Your father conducted some terrifying experiments that left people with three arms or thinking that they were a scottish ogre but I have to think this was one of the worst. Isn't that right miss Palmer.'' The man said.

''Shadow Slasher you have a job to do. Bring me the head of Ralph White.'' Miss Palmer replied. Shadow Slasher just smiled.

Ralph was at the house he and Margaret bought. It was still there but was more of a tourist attraction now more than anything.

''I was hoping I would run into you.'' A familiar voice called out. Ralph turned around to see a blonde woman around his age.

''I thought you were dead.'' He yelled to her.

''I should say the same about you.'' The woman replied.

''You look younger than you should be.'' He yelled back. Was it possible she was de-aged like him.

''I need to give you a warning.'' She said. She was flattered by that remark.

''What?'' Ralph asked.

''Shadow Slasher.'' The woman said.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. They will probably follow this format so if there are any origins like the name explained please say. Are there any questions you want answered in the next chapter? What would you like to see next? Do you like this next story? Until next time, have fun.**


	2. The prayer closet

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever and Brainstormandthethinker for your help. I do not own Carrie. I would like to thank my reviewer Wilhelm Wigworthy.**

A new sin chapter 2: The prayer closet

Ralph was sat in a diner with the woman. They both had a coffee.

''You look good.'' Ralph said.

''I should say the same about you.'' The woman replied.

''I take it you was involved in an experiment.'' Ralph said.

''Most of us were Ralph. What happened to you anyway?'' The woman said as she drank her coffee.

''I got married and had a two daughters. The second was with another woman when I was drunk.'' Ralph said chuckling.

''What did you name them?'' The woman asked.

''I never knew that Rachel was born only until a few months ago. My first daughter, she's called Carrie.'' Ralph said. The woman started to laugh.

''Just like me.'' She said smiling.

''I'll drink to that Carrietta.'' Ralph said and the two clinked mugs.

''What is she like?'' Carrietta asked.

''Strong, good hearted, a little like you really. She had some dark days.'' Ralph said.

''Definitely like me.'' Carrietta added.

''Yeah I remember those old days. We used to get into so much trouble and you had the greatest party trick of all time.'' Ralph said and the two burst into laughter.

''You can talk. I remember to win a bet you lifted a car up with your mind, what was your wife like?'' Carrietta asked.

Ralph and Margaret were in a 50's styled restaurant. Margaret was pregnant at the time.

''So, you seem to like the food.'' Ralph said as he watched Margaret demolish a plate of food.

''You try having a person inside of you.'' Margaret replied as she stole some of Ralphs fries.

''You said I had a demon inside me several times.'' Ralph replied and Margaret kicked him in the shin. Margaret took another fry and Ralph used his powers to take it off her. Margaret kicked him in the shin again.

''What, you don't take away a pregnant ladies fries.'' Margaret said as if it was completely obvious.

''That would be true if they were your fries.'' Ralph said. He flinched because he thought she would kick him again.

''We should come here again.'' Margaret said as she shovelled more food in.

''Well I can't take this anymore sober and since this place doesn't serve real beer, would you like to dance?'' Ralph asked. Without replying Margaret walked to the dance floor and Ralph followed. The song Stand by me came on.

''I love this song so much.'' Margaret said as the two started to slow dance

''This was recorded in October 1960. It shouldn't be here.'' Ralph pointed out.

''Let it go Ralph, so they don't serve beer. That doesn't mean you have to ruin it for me.'' Margaret said and Ralph laughed. He kissed her and they continued to dance.

Ralph and Carrietta were having a tour of the White family house. He really hated it.

''This is where Margaret White used to lock up her daughter in the dreaded prayer closet.'' The guide said in a theatrical tone. Ralph looked like he was about to be sick.

''Are you ok?'' Carrietta asked. Ralph went pale.

''They say when she was in labor she climbed the staircase and gave birth in her own bed. The alcoholic father was busy drinking the night away and didn't come home. They say that when Carrie was born Margaret took a knife.'' Ralph could take no more. He quickly ran out and was sick on the front garden. He had always suspected it but wouldn't believe it. Carrietta ran out after him.

''Do you want to go?'' Carrietta asked.

''No, I'm fine. Lets go back in.'' Ralph said. They walked back inside.

They were in there for another twenty minutes and then went to the gift shop. They both brought a couple of books and a key ring.

''I mean that Margaret is a massive bitch. A huge whore.'' A guy said. Ralph walked up to him and punched him in the face. Ralph and Carrietta quickly ran out of the house.

''Wow, I never knew you still had it in you.'' Carrietta said as the two were laughing.

''You're a dead man.'' The man yelled.

''I'm already dead.'' Ralph replied.

Ralph and Carrietta were walking down the street.

''Well here is my car.'' Carrietta said.

''Nice car.'' Ralph said as he admired the black vintage Mustang.

''We should do this again sometime Ralph. One more thing though, Shadow Slasher has been around.'' Carrietta said. Ralphs heart sunk at the mention of his name.

''What does he want?'' Ralph asked.

''Rumour has it, your head.'' Carrietta said.

''He tried that once, I don't think he will be able to.'' Ralph replied. Carrietta knew exactly what he was on about.

''Nice seeing you again White Dragon.'' Carrietta said as she got in.

''Contact me over, um.'' Ralph said. He was not very good when it came to social networking.

''I will tweet you.'' Carrietta said.

''Sounds terrible, I will get my daughter to make me one.'' Ralph said. The two exchanged a final goodbye and she drove off.

Ralph had returned home. It was late and raining incredibly hard. He walked in to find Carrie sitting on his sofa.

''Where the hell were you? I have been looking for you.'' Carrie was really annoyed and upset.

''I met up with an old friend.'' Ralph said.

''Really?'' Carrie asked. She was genuinely surprised.

''Yeah, and I went home, our home.'' Ralph answered. He looked at her like he was about to burst into tears.

''Look what happened there was not your fault.'' Carrie said. This did not help Ralph.

''I couldn't be in there for long, I mean seriously, the closet.'' Ralph said. Carrie understood what he was going through, she experienced it herself a few years ago.

''Yeah, it was horrible. It still haunts my nightmares.'' Carrie replied.

''Same here.'' Ralph said. Carrie was shocked by this.

Ralph and Margaret were in the living room. They were still living with John and Judith.

''So they locked you in closets?'' Margaret said. She couldn't quite believe what he was saying.

''Yeah, they did it for hours. One kid was in there so long he wet himself, twice. We could hold it as well.'' Ralph said. He started to remember what it was like.

Ralph and John were just children at the time. Ralph had just got out of the closet after spending three hours in there. He was tired and hungry.

''Hey, lets get you some food.'' John said. He practically dragged Ralph to find some food since he couldn't keep his eyes open. They were dressed in rags and were shoeless.

Carrie and Ralph were talking in his apartment.

''She thought that if she did to me what happened to you.'' Carrie said as she finally realised why she did it.

''You would be more like me.'' Ralph added. He started to cry a little. The woman he loved tortured their daughter in the same way, he couldn't handle it.

Shadow Slasher was in Vivians office. She was watching the news.

''The USS Superman was hit today by a devastating bomb off the coast of France.'' The reporter said. This was the same reporter that supported the Palmer initiative.

''I hear that was quite a blow to your operation.'' Shadow Slasher said as he sat down.

''It was but you are going to fix that for me.'' Vivian said as she poured herself a drink.

''How?'' Shadow Slasher asked.

''Think about it, we don't know how many people have been killed but imagine if a hundred die'' Vivian said.

''So what? what am I supposed to do about that.'' Shadow Slasher said. He knew he sounded cold but he didn't really care.

''Ralph White is the key the bringing the dead back to life. Which is why I have got my hands on some lovely people.'' Vivian said.

''Who like?'' Shadow Slasher asked.

''The last people these White people will ever want to meet.'' Vivian said smiling. She handed Shadow Slasher some photographs in a folder.

''This is a whole new line in the sand.'' Shadow Slasher said. He put down the file which read 'Project: Black Prom'.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. Are there any questions you want answered in the next chapter? What would you like to see next? Did you these flashbacks that explain certain things? Until next time, have fun.**


	3. The night Carrie was conceived

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever and Brainstormandthethinker for your help. I do not own Carrie.**

A new sin chapter 3: The night Carrie was conceived

Carrie was at work and Margaret was at school which meant Nathan got the house to himself. He decided that he needed to spend more time with Ralph so that it wouldn't be as awkward between them. Ralph was reading the book The Shadow Exploded: Documented Cases and Specific Conclusions Derived from the Case of Carietta White by David R. Congress. Nathan was making them two lunch.

''WHAT THE FUCK.'' Ralph screamed. Nathan ran into the living room expecting Ralph to be hurt. Ralph had thrown the book to the other side of the room and was swearing repeatedly.

''Ralph what is up?'' Nathan asked as he tried to calm him down.

''This bloody book.'' Ralph said. The book came flying towards him and Nathan started to look at it.

''Why what is wrong with it?'' Nathan asked as he took the book. He had read it before and it was supposed to be the best one.

''That god damn book. That fucking bitch.'' Ralph screamed.

''Who?'' Nathan asked.

''Margaret. I didn't rape her, why would I do that?'' Ralph yelled. Nathan hadn't seen him this angry before.

''Weren't you drunk at the time?'' Nathan asked. He didn't want to anger Ralph any further.

''I wasn't that drunk and when I get drunk I certainly don't do that.'' Ralph yelled.

''What happened?'' Nathan asked.

''We were, well. I came home drunk like I often did and she was working. I suppose we, we tried not to and we prayed for help but it became too much. We loved each other and I suppose we needed a leap of faith.'' Ralph said. He had started to calm down and was thinking.

''Look I know it wasn't easy for you but I love Carrie and I know it would mean a lot to her if we started to bond. What I am trying to say is, is that we can talk if you want.'' Nathan said. It was true and he wanted to bond as well.

''Thank you but her mother is still a bitch for saying that.'' Ralph said.

Ralph was walking home one night. He had spent the night drinking and won fifty dollars on a bet for hitting the bullseye with a dark on the other side of the room. He wasn't going to tell them he had some help with his powers. He wasn't too drunk and managed to get through the front door. Margaret was working on a dress that got damaged.

''Hey honey I'm home. I remember that, why don't we do that anymore?'' Ralph asked as he walked in.

''We never did it. You stink of rum.'' Margaret pointed out. She kept her eyes on the dress.

''White rum but still correct. It was aahhhmazing.'' Ralph said trying to sound like a pirate but failed. Ralph then tried to tune the radio.

''I'm trying to work.'' Margaret said. The song I walk the line by Johnny Cash came on.

''Do you remember this song?'' Ralph asked as he was dancing around the room. Margaret was getting annoyed.

''Yes I do, I bought it for you last year, you would not stop playing it like when you got Land down under by Men at Work.'' Margaret said. She didn't want to remember the time she had to listen to that song for four hours straight.

''Such good times but dance with me.'' Ralph said. He pulled her off the chair and started to dance with her.

''I really hate you.'' Margaret said jokingly.

''In the same way that you hate Johnny Cash?'' Ralph asked.

''Yes.'' Margaret said. Ralph pretended to sniff his nose.

''Don't try and make me cry woman.'' Ralph said as was pretending to cry. Margaret looked at him and started to chuckle at how serious he tried to sound.

''I love how stupid you are.'' Margaret said.

''I love how mature you are even when you are drunk.'' Ralph said. They both started to laugh and eventually kissed.

At least twenty minutes later Margaret and Ralph were in their bedroom praying. They were trying to stay strong but they were struggling.

''God give us strength. We need your help please, we need the strength. Amen.'' Margaret and Ralph said. They were praying but they did not have the strenght. They started to look at each other.

''Forgive me.'' Ralph said as he went to kiss Margaret.

''Lord help us.'' Margaret replied. They continued to kiss and did the thing they didn't want to do. That night was remembered for two things. One of them was the night Ralph apparently raped Margaret and the other was the night Carrie was conceived.

Ralph and Nathan were getting dinner. Carrie had to work late and Margaret was at a sleepover so the two decided that it would be appropriate to buy a bottle of whisky and a few steaks for them to barbeque.

Once the steaks were done they started dished them up with some fries they fried, salad and they opened the whisky.

''This is really nice, we haven't had anytime like this.'' Nathan said as they started to eat.

''I agree completely. If I may ask, how did you two meet?'' Ralph replied.

''Well Carrie had left Maine. She couldn't be there not after what happened. She was staying with a friend and we kind of met that way.'' Nathan explained.

''Who was this friend?'' Ralph asked.

''His name was Hugh Stewart. He acted as her psychiatrist.'' Nathan replied. He remembered him and it made him depressed thinking about him.

''Was it that bad?'' Ralph asked.

''She was on a path of destruction, she couldnt accept what she did and had some very dark moments. I think what she needed the most was hope.'' Nathan explained. Ralph felt guilty for not being there but he knew he couldn't.

''What happened to Hugh?'' Ralph asked.

''Do I smell steaks?'' Carrie asked as she walked in. Ralph noticed she brushed the area where she had been shot. Ralph had noticed this several times.

''Don't worry yours is in the oven.'' Nathan said.

''Thanks babe.'' Carrie said as she kissed him and then went to get her dinner.

''Have you noticed that?'' Ralph asked.

''What?'' Nathan replied.

''She keeps brushing the bullet wound.'' Ralph pointed out. Nathan started to think.

''She hasn't been sleeping well lately and between you and me, she got so much more protective of Margaret lately, I spent ages trying to convince her to let Margaret go to this sleepover.'' Nathan said. Ralph was now worried.

''I think we should keep an eye on her.'' Ralph said. Carrie walked in with her dinner.

''So what are we talking about?'' Carrie asked.

''Nothing important. We were just talking about the new X-men movie.'' Nathan said.

''I'm so excited, you have to take me.'' Carrie said. She seemed happy but she was like her mother and Ralph could see through her easily.

Carrietta and Shadow Slasher were in a carpark.

''Where is Ralph?'' Shadow Slasher asked.

''Why should I tell you?'' Carrietta replied.

''Because I am going to take everything away from him like he did to me. I am going to make him watch as his family suffers and then he can beg for death.'' Shadow Slasher said.

''You can't blame him for what happened. It will not get you anywhere. You shouldn't have gone alone.'' Carrietta replied. This really annoyed Shadow Slasher.

''It was his fault.'' Shadow Slasher yelled.

''Oh shut up James.'' Carrietta yelled.

Ralph was drinking whisky with Carrie and Nathan. They were watching Doctor Who.

''Did you used to do this with momma?'' Carrie asked. They were all a little drunk.

''Three glasses of wine and she was under the table. It was hilarious.'' Ralph replied and they all laughed.

''Do you miss her?'' Carrie asked.

''Yeah I really do. Thank you for naming your daughter after her. It would mean a lot to her and me.'' Ralph said. Carrie started to tear up.

''Its no problem. If it was a boy then it would have been you.'' Nathan said.

''You know everything she did she did because she was ill. She did love you but she had a funny way of showing it.'' Ralph said.

''As I said to her. After everything she had done to me and every time I was hurt. I still loved her.'' Carrie said.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. Are there any questions you want answered in the next chapter? What would you like to see next? Did you these flashbacks that explain certain things? Until next time, have fun.**


	4. Bible

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever and Brainstormandthethinker for your help. I do not own Carrie.**

A new sin chapter 4: Bible

Ralph was running through the street. He liked to go for a run from time to time, it cleared his mind. When he arrived home he was tired and hungry. He started to make himself something to eat.

''Its your fault.'' A familiar voice said. Ralph froze as soon as he worked out who it was.

''Get out of my head.'' Ralph screamed.

''You should have stayed.'' It was Margaret. Ralph was having the hallucinations he had before he was killed.

''I had no choice. I needed to protect you.'' Ralph screamed. He knew this must have looked insane but it felt natural to him.

''Why? You know you could have just killed him and come back to us.'' Margaret said to him. She looked just like she did when he saw her last but she was covered in blood.

''You are no saint either. I know what you did to our daughter. What the hell is wrong with you?'' Ralph yelled at her.

''What is wrong with me? You're the one the one talking to a ghost. You're the one that sent two women insane. You're the one who killed James.'' Margaret whispered to Ralph. Ralph now felt like crying, he had so much to be guilty for.

''If I could change the past you know I would.'' Ralph whispered. Margaret then disappeared.

Ralph was picking up his granddaughter Margaret from school. Carrie and Nathan both had work so he decided to help.

''Hey grandad.'' Margaret said. She gave Ralph a hug.

''How was school?'' Ralph asked.

''It was alright.'' Margaret replied. Ralph just smiled at this.

Ralph was at Carrie's house looking after Margaret. It was a nice afternoon but he was to tired to do anything. He picked up one of the books about Carrie, the Shadow Explored and he started to read. He knew he shouldn't have because it annoys him but he needed to know what he had missed. Carrie walked in.

''Oh hey, thanks for doing this.'' Carrie said as she walked in. She was on her phone.

''Its no problem. I would rather be here anyway.'' Ralph said. He didn't really like where he was living at the moment.

''Oh I found some stuff of yours in the attic. Do you want it?'' Carrie asked. She threw her bag on the floor and sat down.

''What is it?'' Ralph asked as he stood up.

''Some very old bottles of whisky which I was tempted to keep. I think I found some of your books and a watch.'' Carrie said. She was still on her phone.

''Thanks. I will grab it.'' Ralph said as he walked off to grab the box.

Ralph was in the attic. He found the box with his name on it. She could have brought the box down for him but he knew she wouldn't do that. He started to go through the old whisky bottles and vinyls. He picked up a bottle of twenty six year old whisky and smiled.

He was about to take the box down stairs but he noticed something. He found his old bible.

Ralph and Margaret were walking out of church. John and Judith had parted way with them so they could get lunch.

''So you have your own bible?'' Margaret asked. They were walking off to go to a different place to eat.

''Yeah I copied it out myself.'' Ralph said.

''Why?'' Margaret asked.

''I told you why. It was the only way of not losing my faith.'' Ralph said.

Ralph was in the orphanage. He was in the dorm rooms writing out his bible.

''Hey Ralph.'' John said as he walked in.

''Hey John. Any news?'' Ralph asked. He didn't look at him because he had too much focus on the bible.

''Nope, not today. I think Steve is in the closet.'' John said as he sat on his bed.

''Poor Steve.'' Ralph said. He was still putting more focus into his bible.

''Does it work?'' John asked.

''What?'' Ralph asked again.

''We know you are clinging onto your faith but does it help?'' John clarified.

''Oh yeah it really works.'' Ralph said. He looked at John and smiled.

Ralph had a tear running down his cheek. This bible meant so much to him and here it was. He many have lost his faith but the bible meant a lot more to him than that. He put the bible in the box and went downstairs.

''Hey, did you get it?'' Carrie asked. Ralph brushed a tear away before she could see.

''Yeah. Do you mind if I take this?'' Ralph asked. He showed her the bible.

''Momma's old bible. I remember she used to read it to me.'' Carrie said. She looked at it as if it was made of gold.

''Did you know I wrote it out. It was a way of keeping my faith.'' Ralph said. He could remember all of those days.

''She said it was your bible a few times when she read it to me.'' Carrie said.

''What did she say about me?'' Ralph asked. He had asked her so many times.

''Not much. It hurt her when your name was mentioned.'' Carrie said. This was her usual answer.

''I miss her so much.'' Ralph said.

''So do I.'' Carrie replied.

''Who are we on about?'' Margaret asked. She was a little confused.

''My wife, your grandmother. You were named after her.'' Ralph explained. She already knew but he liked reminding her.

Ralph was walking down the street. He was heading towards the diner he liked to go to from time to time. He got in and ordered a burger and some fries. He would have gotten a curry but wasn't in the mood.

''Fancy seeing you here.'' Carrietta said as she sat down next to him.

''You sound like my daughter.'' Ralph said.

''I should meet her.'' Carrietta replied.

''One day. You can also meet the other one.'' Ralph said. He felt bad for not spending much time with Rachel.

''James has been on my case for ages now.'' Carrietta said.

''Is he still going on about that?'' Ralph asked.

''You kind of shot him.'' Carrietta said. Ralph started to think.

Ralph was aiming a gun at James. They were both dressed in black and James was up against a pier.

''Are you going to kill me Ralph.'' James asked.

''What you did was wrong James.'' Ralph replied. James backed up to the edge.

''So are you going to kill me for it?'' James asked.

''If I don't you know others will. Goodbye James.'' Ralph said before shooting James. James fell into the water. People started to arrive.

''Yeah I remember.'' Ralph said.

''He is coming after you. What are you going to do?'' Carrietta asked. Ralph started to think for a moment.

''I'm not running away again, I can't do that.'' Ralph finally answered.

''So you will confront him?'' Carrietta asked. Ralph thought again for a few minutes.

''We don't have superheroes in this world. Enemies are not created because of a lab experiment but they are created because of our actions. I created the Shadow Slasher and I will kill him.'' Ralph answered. This sent a chill down Carrietta's spine.

''Do not do anything stupid.'' Carrietta said to Ralph.

The next day Ralph was in the house he and Margaret owned. He looked at the replica of the bible he made and smiled. He saw many things but he saw what he wanted. He saw the gun he left behind. The gun for the anti-christ.

''Excuse me but you shouldn't be here.'' A security guard said. It was late at night and Ralph had his face hidden in his fedora hat.

Ralph raised his hand and the gun smashed through the glass and landed in his hand.

''This is my house and these are my things.'' Ralph said.

He walked out of the house. The security guard was laying unconscious on the floor. He was surrounded by broken glass. Ralphs phone started to go off and he answered it.

''Hello Ralph.'' Shadow Slasher said.

''At times like this. I prefer Renatus.'' Ralph replied.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. Are there any questions you want answered in the next chapter? What would you like to see next? Did you these flashbacks that explain certain things? Until next time, have fun.**


	5. Dirty pillows

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever and Brainstormandthethinker for your help. I do not own Carrie.**

A new sin chapter 5: Dirty pillows.

Ralph was in the diner he liked to go to. He was drinking coffee and thinking.

''Do you think killing him is going to allow you to forgive yourself?'' Margaret said. It was another hallucination. She dressed normally and didn't have any blood this time.

''What is that supposed to mean?'' Ralph asked.

''You know what he did and you killed him for it.'' Margaret said. She was taunting him.

''I had no choice.'' Ralph said.

''Like when you wanted to kill yourself.'' Margaret said. She then disappeared. Ralph looked around to see a few people looking at him.

''Is everything alright here?'' A waitress asked.

''Yeah just fine.'' Ralph said. Ralph threw some money on the table and then left.

Ralph was round Carries. They were watching the news.

''So let me get this straight. Grandma actually liked you.'' Carrie said.

''It was her idea for me to live with her.'' Ralph said.

''I never really saw her.'' Carrie said.

''You wouldn't have. After John, your grandfathers death Judith married a guy called Harold and Margaret was hurt by this. They had a big falling out.'' Ralph explained.

''Can I ask. What was with the dirty pillows thing?'' Carrie asked. Ralph started to think for a bit.

''I'm not to sure about that I mean she never had a problem with all that.'' Ralph said.

''Did anything happen?'' Carrie asked. Ralph started to think. Ralph started to have a flashback.

Ralph was in the house dancing to some music. He was sober and was dancing to Hooked on a feeling by Blue Swede. The door started to knock and Ralph answered it.

''Stella. How are you?'' Ralph said. He seemed very cheery.

''Where is Margaret and Carrie?'' Stella asked.

''They went to some church thing. What is up?'' Ralph said.

''Nothing I was going to ask them if they were going to that mother daughter thing at the community center.'' Stella said.

''I honestly cannot say.'' Ralph said.

''Can I ask you something?'' Stella asked

''What?'' Ralph asked.

''What is your wifes problem with breasts or dirty pillows as she calls them?'' Stella asked.

''I seriously have no idea. She has always had that problem.'' Ralph said.

''Ok, seeya Ralph.'' Stella said as she left.

''Seeya.'' Ralph said.

Ralph was on the phone to Judith.

''When Margaret was young she didn't understand how the body worked and it scared the life out of her. I guess when she saw how some of the girls acted when they went through puberty Margaret got scared.'' Judith explained.

''Thank you Judith. Say hello to Harold for me, goodbye.'' Ralph said. He then hung up.

Ralph was in Carrie's house.

''I better head go and pick up Margaret.'' Carrie said as she looked at her watch.

''Yeah I better head off. I have to meet someone.'' Ralph said.

''Making friends I see.'' Carrie said.

''Something like that.'' Ralph replied.

Ralph was walking down the street. Carrietta drove up to him.

''What are you planning Ralph?'' Carrietta asked.

''I have no idea what you mean?'' Ralph said. He had his gun tucked into his trousers.

''I know you have your gun.'' Carrietta said.

''How?'' Ralph asked.

''Jesus Ralph you broke into a house and hospitalised a guy.'' Carrietta said.

James and Vivian were in her office.

''I don't think I can kill Ralph.'' James said as he took a pill. He was shaking and looked very ill.

''If you did it already then you would be cured.'' Vivian said.

''Please I need something.'' James said.

''I think I have something for you.'' Vivian said. Some men brought a red suit in. It was black and red with armoured plate. It had an ammo belt with a gun and sword. There was a visor and a mask for the mouth.

''A suit?'' James asked.

''And a syringe. The suit is designed to support your body and this syringe has a liquid that will combat your illness, temporarily of course.'' Vivian explained. James took the syringe and injected himself.

''I will kill him.'' James said.

''Do you have a plan Shadow Slasher?'' Vivian asked. James smiled.

Carrie was in the car with Margaret. They were driving home.

''So school was alright?'' Carrie asked.

''Yeah.'' Margaret replied.

A car started to ram them.

''What is going on?'' Carrie asked herself. The car rammed them a few more times and Carrie used her powers to flip the car. Shadow Slasher walked out of the car with a grenade launcher in his hand. He fired it at the car making it crash.

Ralph was at his home. Carrietta was with him and they were playing pool on Ralphs miniature table. Ralphs phone went off.

''Hello...I'll be there.'' Ralph said.

''Where are we going?'' Carrietta asked.

''To the hospital.'' Ralph said. He tucked his gun into his trousers.

Ralph and Carrietta arrived at the hospital. Nathan was by Carries bedside. Two policemen were there.

''What happened?'' Ralph asked.

''A guy attacked us. He took Margaret.'' Carrie said.

''Do you think it was him?'' Carrietta asked. Ralph checked his phone.

''I think this is him.'' Ralph said. He had an address texted to him.

''That building is condemned.'' One of the policemen said.

''We are going.'' Ralph said.

''Look if you know anything about this then you need to tell us.'' One of the policemen said. Ralph and Carrietta walked out without saying anything.

They drove to the address. It was the church he helped renovate.

''Are you ready?'' Ralph asked. Carrietta walked over to her trunk and took out a shotgun.

''Just like old times.'' Carrietta said.

''Go round the back, there should be a staircase. If you see Margaret get her out.'' Ralph said. Carrietta nodded and walked off. Margaret then appeared in front of Ralph.

''You are a fool.'' Margaret said to him.

''Just leave me alone.'' Ralph said to her. He burst into the church. Shadow Slasher was standing at the top of the aisle.

''It appears the game is over before it has even begun.'' Shadow Slasher said.

''Where is she?'' Ralph yelled. He pulled out his gun and aimed it at Shadow Slasher.

Shadow Slasher pulled out an SMG and started firing firing at Ralph. Ralph dived and hit behind the seats. Ralph used his powers to make the ammo clip fall out. He then jumped up and shot Shadow Slasher twice, his armour protected him.

Carrietta started to walked around the church. She found Margaret tied up and unconscious. She untied her and Margaret woke up.

''Who are you?'' Margaret asked. She was a little drowsy.

''A friend of Ralphs.'' Carrietta said.

Ralph ran up to Shadow Slasher and the two started to have a fist fight. Ralph went to punch Shadow Slasher but it got blocked and Shadow Slasher twisted his arm and kicked his leg.

''The years have been bad to you Ralph.'' Shadow Slasher said. He took out his sword. Carrietta was running along the upper level with Margaret. She saw Shadow Slasher and took out her shotgun and shot him.

Shadow Slasher fell to the ground and Ralph picked up him gun. Shadow Slasher jumped up and picked up his sword. He swung for Ralph a few times but Ralph managed to dodge him. Ralph used his powers to make the sword go to his hand. He swung and smacked Shadow Slasher in the face making his visor fall off.

''I don't want to kill you.'' Ralph yelled.

''Like you killed me.'' Shadow Slasher yelled. He went to punch Ralph but missed. He pulled out another sword and the two engaged in a sword fight.

''I had no choice. You killed those people in cold blood.'' Ralph yelled. He slashed Shadow Slashers face so the mouth mask fell off.

''You killed me.'' Shadow Slasher yelled. He went to stab Ralph but Ralph kicked him in the chest. Ralph then drove his sword into the part of the armour that Carrietta shot.

Shadow Slasher fell to the ground in pain. Ralph pulled the sword out and put his pistol to his head.

''I'm sorry James but you are insane.'' Ralph said.

''You've done things Ralph, things you should have died for.'' Shadow Slasher said.

''I already died for them.'' Ralph said. Ralph was about to kill him.

''Do it and repeat history.'' Margaret said to him. She was covered in blood.

''Come on I'm dead anyway. Those experiments they did so they could keep you alive left me with a dying body. DO IT.'' Shadow Slasher yelled. Ralph shot Shadow Slasher killing him.

Ralph was at home with Carrietta. They were watching TV. Carrie, Nathan and Margaret came in. Carrie walked up to Ralph and hugged him.

''Thank you.'' Carrie said. Ralph hugged her back.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. Did you think Ralph should have killed Shadow Slasher? Until next time, have fun.**


End file.
